


坏狗

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	坏狗

“呼……”赵磊坐在瓷砖地上，衣服因为被水打湿而紧紧裹着身体。不知道是不是因为刚刚喝了很多酒，眼睛红红的，嘴巴也是。  
焉栩嘉打开浴室门时看见的就是这样一幅景象。他的头发还没来得及擦干，水不小心滴进他的眼睛里，酸涩的要命。他并不着急，在门口站了有一会儿才走进去，拿了洗手池旁挂着的毛巾擦了擦眼角。  
等他收拾好转过身去时，赵磊还是坐在地上，连绵不断落下的水让他同样没办法睁开眼睛，也喘不过气，偶尔张开嘴想要大口呼吸还会被水呛到。  
焉栩嘉伸手把花洒给关上，走过去，蹲了下来。拿着手里的毛巾一点点给赵磊擦脸，问他：“哥哥叫我做什么呢？”比起说温柔，其实更像是在哄小孩子。  
突然之间安静下来的环境似乎让赵磊也晕晕乎乎的，他只知道自己喝了很多酒，却不记得刚才说了什么。但他知道的是，不管什么想法，对焉栩嘉说总是没错的。  
所以他拉着焉栩嘉的手，按在自己的阴茎上，抱怨着：“硬不起来。”赵磊感受到焉栩嘉猛地吸了口气，只不过很快就把手抽开，又拿起毛巾开始慢慢擦他的头发、耳朵、胸口，就是不碰他很难受的地方。“哥哥知道的吧，很难受的时候，就要自己想办法。”  
赵磊撇嘴，但眼下的情况容不得他多想。欲望随着热气升腾，后穴收缩了几下，可阴茎依然是软趴趴的垂下来，看着怪可怜的。焉栩嘉还是那副冷冰冰却又很认真的表情，盯着赵磊裤裆的样子仿佛又是在研究他感兴趣的玩具一样。  
死小孩。赵磊的扯着毛巾盖在焉栩嘉的脸上：“滚吧滚吧。”  
焉栩嘉这时候倒是懂得装乖了，笑眯眯地把毛巾连带着赵磊的手指一起包在双手之间握住：“哥哥把我喊过来又要叫我出去，我可不是那么随便的男人。”  
赵磊拍开他的手撑着坐起来，被没有捂热的瓷砖冰的一抖，想翻个白眼又觉得在弟弟面前实在撑不起面子——即使在床上他几乎把脸丢尽了。算了算了，什么都做过了，就当小崽子不懂事。  
赵磊越这么想就越坦荡，痛快地把裤子踢开，他还是嫌地上脏，留了条内裤，手指从裤边钻进去，要动作的时候下意识抬眼看焉栩嘉。  
蹲着的人顶着一头乱七八糟的黑发，歪着头兴致勃勃看他的样子确实像一条狗。  
呃，不算骂他吧，还挺可爱的。  
能让赵磊发散这么多奇奇怪怪想法的原因并不只是酒精。他不太懂怎么自渎，在和焉栩嘉做过之前他性欲一向不高，大多都是没什么花样地撸几次解决。天知道两个人搞到一起后他怎么就变得没脸没皮，磨蹭几下便忍不住的要人插——停。  
赵磊感觉自己小腹都在痉挛，比起前面更迫切的是后面那张不知饱与饿的嘴，而能满足他的人分明还是抱着看热闹的心情。随便用手撸了几次，马眼淅淅沥沥出了一点就再没反应，这种感受实在很难形容。赵磊咬咬牙从旁边柜子里拿出润滑剂，看着焉栩嘉挑挑眉又要拦住他的手，恨不得一口咬上去才好。  
“用倒没关系…哥你到时候怎么解释？”焉栩嘉看着赵磊鼻头都泛红的样子觉得可爱，漂亮，想操。但喝醉了的是眼前人，他没有。  
“怎么解释？”赵磊还是拧开了盖子，一边往手心里挤一边念叨，“实话实说，我男朋友满足不了我，晚上就很难……嗯……”赵磊第一次自己搞后面，下手没轻没重，第一根手指进去以后就直直插进最深处，很痛，也爽。原来是这种感觉吗？湿热的甬道紧紧咬着手指，一张一合的穴口贪婪吞吃着，所有的感受都属于他自己。但他的手还是太小了，赵磊这样想。不过对于现在的他来说没有什么比这个更好，适应了一会想要伸入第二根手指的时候才发现这个姿势很不方便，不过确实已经玩的腿软很难改变阵地。  
焉栩嘉被按在瓷砖墙上的时候不由得痛呼出声，随即他就把注意力转到爬到他腿上坐着的人身上。伸手扶住对方的腰，只是另一个人自己玩的不亦乐乎，完全没有注意到他。“磊哥，很痛的诶。”  
赵磊自知酒醒的差不多，只是坐在自己男朋友的腿上玩自己这件事还是很难正视。他没空搭理焉栩嘉近似撒娇地抱怨，空下来的一只手搭在焉栩嘉的肩上，随着把第二根手指塞进后穴的动作另一只手逐渐转移到对方的后颈。他比想象还要马虎，乱探寻的手指不经意按上敏感点，挺起腰闷哼的同时把焉栩嘉也按进怀里。比起爽更多的是兴奋，赵磊把手指抽出来低着头喘气，不知道什么时候把身体的重量放在了焉栩嘉身上，也没注意到对方的手臂已经拦住他的腰，把他整个人都锁在手臂里。  
不知道过了多久，赵磊还在平复情绪，但在他肚子上作乱的人不给他这个机会。赵磊想推开焉栩嘉，只是力量上完全不是对手，反而更被拉近了几分。焉栩嘉用舌尖描绘着赵磊腹肌的走向，一点点向下滑，小腹紧实的皮肉被牙齿拽起轻轻磨着，赵磊的呼吸也随之停止了似的。  
“嘶……”被咬的一口力道不重，但在那种地方敏感度大概被放大了十倍。赵磊两只手托起焉栩嘉的脸眯起眼训他：“还真是狗啊。”焉栩嘉抱着他蹭蹭：“那我是全天下最可怜的狗吧，只能看不能吃的那种。”赵磊很想指责焉栩嘉这种倒打一耙的行为，不过比起这个显然有更重要的事情要做。他早就被焉栩嘉硬起来的阴茎戳的很不舒服，向后坐一些，手拢上去轻轻摩挲几下马眼，整个柱身就跟着抖了抖。“还做不做啊。”  
焉栩嘉又装着善良但实则很欠揍的样子：“哥哥自己玩的不是很舒服？”赵磊环住他的脖子凑过去亲亲他的嘴巴，又向下亲了亲喉结：“没你的舒服。”  
被扔在床上的一瞬间赵磊觉得自己应该还是没有醒酒吧，不然怎么还是很晕。床单被水打湿与身体粘连的感觉很不好受，屁股底下黏糊糊的也分不清究竟是润滑还是他自己的水。被握着腰翻过身去的时候他差点尖叫出声，只能抓着枕头把脸埋进去。比起赵磊自己战战兢兢的玩法，焉栩嘉可以说是粗暴也不为过。润滑浇在臀尖，冰凉的液体滑进股缝让他底下那张嘴不自觉地开始张合，三根手指插进来熟门熟路的找到赵磊的敏感点，没什么轻重缓急，重重碾过的时候他整个身体都蜷缩起来发抖。他早硬了，可能是看着焉栩嘉解浴袍的时候。想要伸手去抚慰身前那根东西——只不过有这么个想法而已，两只手就被别在身后，焉栩嘉仅仅用一只手握住他的手腕。身下依然被开拓着，而焉栩嘉从赵磊的下巴一路咬到锁骨，牙印不深，但彰显领地的意味再明显不过。绕着乳珠咬了一颗心出来，焉栩嘉欣赏了一下自己的作品，蛮遗憾地对着赵磊感叹：“你看不到真可惜。”赵磊是很容易留下印子的体质，焉栩嘉发现这点以后他身上的痕迹就没有完全消失过。深呼吸几次都说不出什么完整的话，赵磊轻轻踢踢焉栩嘉的肋骨表达自己的不满。  
毕竟很久没做，焉栩嘉让赵磊放松到不会受伤的程度也费了不少力气，伸手揉揉眼圈都泛红的人的耳朵，从床头拿了一枚套子，捏着放到赵磊的面前。  
过长的前戏让赵磊好一会才能集中精神看清眼前是个什么东西，直到焉栩嘉对他做“用嘴开”的口型他才反应过来。箭在弦上他只好顺从，配合着对方的手撕开套子，草莓味的甜腻香气冲进鼻子里。他回忆起来焉栩嘉对他说过的“磊哥很甜，所以也要用很甜的套子”这种幼稚说法，很想骂几句怎么就学坏了呢。  
焉栩嘉把人再翻过来，这次就温柔很多。做的时候有很多更爽的办法，但两个人还是习惯看着对方。  
焉栩嘉握住自己的阴茎慢慢往里挤，他没有说过的是这时候的赵磊是最合他心意的漂亮。两只眼睛放空着没了聚焦点，微微张开的嘴唇里可以隐隐约约看见鲜红的舌尖。底下那张嘴像是永远都不会满足一样咬着他，从粉色变成艳红是自己的杰作。腰瘦的仿佛只剩下一掌，明明个子很高，被操的时候却只有小小的一团。  
当然是哥哥，但这个时候可以偷偷做自己老婆。  
内壁被一寸寸撑开的感觉让赵磊舒服得哼唧出声，往前几年他从来没想过会躺在床上给自己的弟弟操。而现在，他只想把腿张得更开一些。  
焉栩嘉做爱的时候真的很帅，也很性感，是只有在自己领域里如鱼得水才会隐隐散发出来的嚣张。不过想想其实对方的气质一直很锋利，但操他的时候会格外的具有攻击力。赵磊也很无奈地问他能不能温柔一点，结果被扑过来的好大一团抱住，听人委屈巴巴地控诉有多喜欢，是想要把他吞了吃了操进去再也不想出来的那种喜欢。听起来蛮可怕的吧，赵磊觉得自己应该是无药可救，因为他也觉得喜欢。  
焉栩嘉插进最深处以后，喜欢先把他捞起来接吻，然后再动作。被用力操的时候赵磊已经没什么力气，只能抓着床单随着他动作。这种时候焉栩嘉格外喜欢接吻，总是亲的他喘不过气。上面也是，下面也是，叽叽咕咕的水声停不下来。“磊哥好会流水。”焉栩嘉咬着他的耳垂含糊不清地说。“啊……你别……嗯…”嘴唇被咬得发麻变成可怜兮兮的样子的时候终于被放过，赵磊以为自己可以松口气，毫无防备地小腿被握住拉着过去，敏感点被用力撞着压过。他射了。  
这样的动作……比起说焉栩嘉在操他，更像是他求着焉栩嘉操似的。  
焉栩嘉更用力地插，握住他小腿的手青筋爆了起来，抿着嘴的样子比他当初教他做化学题的时候更认真。  
还挺性感的。赵磊模糊意识中突然闪现了这么种想法。是真的要完蛋了吧。  
到最后穴口都被插得发麻，两条腿不自然地搭在床上，赵磊被顶得一晃一晃的，无意识中还知道去摸摸自己的肚子，生怕被插坏了。焉栩嘉射了一次拿出个新套子又插了进来，这回赵磊是真的精力不足，连睁眼的力气都没了，焉栩嘉也不烦他，把他捞起来一边细细地亲。不知道又被弄了多久他感觉自己被带去洗澡，在温暖的怀抱里放松下来。


End file.
